Episode 1-09
Welcome to Hee Haw starring Buck Owens and Roy Clark. * Kornfield Jokes * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** You called me sweet names before we was married I'll always remember the things that you said Now that you're gone dear, I'm glad that the soft spot Was in my heart dear, instead of my head * The Joke Fence - Junior ** I call my girlfriend Flo. Why? 'Cause she got a crick in her back. * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Love is like eating a mushroom. By the time you find out whether or not it's good for you, it's too late. * Jimmy Riddle ** Slide whistle * Buck Owens ** "Who's Gonna Mow Your Grass" * The Moonshiners ** Scratching * The Culhanes ** A tornado is approaching * Jerry Lee Lewis ** "Whole Lotta Shakin' Going On" * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** My grandpappy said, "A woman is only a rag and a bone and a hank o' hair." Well, that may be true, but they sure have learned how to package that stuff. * KORN News * Susan Raye ** "It's Over" * Gordie's General Store ** Rat poison * At the Schoolhouse ** One red sock and one green one * Conway Twitty ** "I Love You More Today" * The Moonshiners ** Corn crop * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** It seems to me, if we could all learn to live together, we could save a lot of money on rent. * Roy Clark ** "Do You Believe This Town" * The Culhanes ** Riddle game * At the Schoolhouse ** What is a blizzard? * KORN News * Grandpa Jones ** "Are You from Dixie" * The Moonshiners ** Junior's wife's false teeth * Riddle and Phelps * At the Schoolhouse ** I love teacher * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** You looked so pretty when you dressed up on Sunday Or Saturday night while dancin' a jig But Monday when you started to slop the hogs darling It was so hard to tell you from a pig * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** Rubbing hair restorer into your head will give ya very hairy fingers * Kornfield Jokes * KORN News * Samuel B. Sternwheeler ** It's the wise man that looks before he leaps; it's the fool that don't. * Jerry Lee Lewis ** "What's Made Milwaukee Famous" * Archie's Barber Shop ** Train trip * The Joke Fence - Jennifer ** I crossed an elephant with a groundhog. What'd you get? I don't know, but you should see the holes in the yard. * Buck Owens ** "Together Again" * KORN News * The Moonshiners ** Movies with sterophonic sound * Hey, Grandpa, What's for Supper? ** Squirrel soup and crackers, hominy, fried okra, coconut cake, and black coffee Yum, yum! * Pickin' and Grinnin' * The Moonshiners ** Crazy scientists * Kornfield Jokes * The Joke Fence - Roy ** I crossed a potato with a sponge. What'd you get? Well, I don't know. It tastes awful, but it sure sops up the gravy. * Conway Twitty ** "It's Only Make Believe" * The Culhanes ** Spring planting * "Pbbt! You Was Gone" - Archie Campbell, Gordie Tapp ** I'll always remember that night in December When dressed up like Santa, your dad surprised you We got no presents, the kids was all cryin' Your pa was so fat he got stuck in the flue Category:Episodes Category:The Kornfield